


Doki-Doki

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Polyamory, lowkey demisexual!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: Kyungsoo quietly watches his boyfriends bicker again as he stuffs spoonful of rice after spoonful in his mouth and ignores the boner in his pants like every other Sunday morning.





	Doki-Doki

**Author's Note:**

> tis was supposd to be up before new years but i dun kno deadlines ha

 

His two dorky boyfriends are the first things he sees as he opens his eyes, both looming over him with shiny eyes and smiles too bright for the sleepy him to bear. He groans and scrunches his eyes as they crowd his bed, bicker a little for the best spot until one settles with snuggling Kyungsoo’s side and the other plops on top of him. This is not unusual, they have a key to his flat and visit unannounced, whenever, as they please, and Kyungsoo is really okay with it.

Baekhyun smells fresh like mint, peppers kisses all over his face with his soft lips, brushing away the last of sleep Kyungsoo has left, but soon gets interrupted by Minseok whining for a turn and pushing Baekhyun away until he can grab Kyungsoo’s cheeks and kiss him on the lips, leaving Kyungsoo’s neck exposed to Baekhyun’s delight. And even if Kyungsoo protests between little gasps like a tiny grump, he isn’t really mad about waking up to this much attention.

They keep it soft and tame until Kyungsoo lets out the tiniest moan, letting them know that he feels up for some spicy, sexy fun, and it’s not long after that there is something poking at his thigh and more than one hand trying to sneak its way into his pajama pants. Baekhyun licking his nipples stiff as Minseok sucks on his tongue, bites his lower lip. This time the disruption is the rude growl of Kyungsoo’s stomach that causes them to giggle and stop the rutting and fondling, Kyungsoo’s blush growing even redder as he tells them to shut up.

 

Breakfast is super nice when it’s them all on Kyungsoo’s tiny table, playing footsies under it and wiggling their eyebrows at each other when certain foot reaches way too high and aims for something naughty. Baekhyun is too eager to finish the meal and go and is eating too fast, Minseok nags at him and warns he might fucking choke before they get to the actual fucking. Kyungsoo quietly watches them bicker again as he stuffs spoonful of rice after spoonful in his mouth and ignores the boner in his pants like every other Sunday morning.

Minseok is quite the neat freak and has rubbed off on Kyungsoo a little bit, so Baekhyun gets to sit on the countertop, arms crossed and a pout, waiting until his two boyfriends clean the dishes and decide their boring asses are ready to go.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at the sight of Baekhyun back in his bed, fluffy hair a mess, cheeks red, peeking from under the covers at him, muffled whines and fidgety limbs, before he shimmies out of his pants and underwear and joins him, not very fond of how cold it still is in spite of the heater being on, chittering in the background. Minseok comes from the bathroom, lube in one hand and his dick in the other, and it’s so when arrangements begin.

It doesn’t take long to decide whose dong goes where, a couple of lame jokes, courtesy of Minseok, and the mood should have been gone if it weren’t already part of the norm. Ah, Baekhyun yelling 'le t’s get kinky!' too.

Fucking dorks.

Also, it doesn’t matter who is taking it up the ass or who is doing the dicking, Baekhyun is fucking loud and chatty, always. But they still love him, muchly. They give him lots of kisses—to try shut him up but he  _ manages _ .

Anyways, sex is fun, Kyungsoo is sure his lovely boyfriends make it so. There are _too many limbs_ and too little space so they are bound to get clumsy and tangled and it’s hilarious. Minseok is very attentive and does his best to keep it the least messy and Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo feel very mushy so it's cool beans.

The occasional 'my dick is on fire please someone kiss it,' and, 'I swear to  _ God Baekhyun— _ ' and also the random, 'Kyungsoo, is that your titty?' make up most of their dirty talk and Kyungsoo can’t really believe these two actually have his heart going doki-doki and shit. 

Actually, he can.

Post-frick fracking cuddles, man. That’s the best part of the whole deal. He’s not well aware which spoon he is because he’s very tired but wow, so soft, thigh over his own and two boys hugging him tightly, keeping the warmth inside the covers. Hell yeah. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no doggos again??!! >:O !! i cant belif!


End file.
